The ObiWan and Dexter Letters
by ArwenMUC
Summary: Obi-Wan takes a certain saber dart to his friend Dexter to help him solve the mystery of the attacks on Padme. This story takes place from AOTC through ROTS.
1. Note 1 ObiWan

Author's Notes:

**1. I do not own SW or any of the official SW characters.**

**2. These letters should not be taken literally  
**

**3. This story is AU**

**4. I'm having co-writers write the part of Dexter.**

**The author of these notes will be clearly labeled.**

**Timeframe: Towards the beginning of AOTC through ROTS. (I doubt I'll take it into the OT, though it could be interesting. That'll depend on whether my co-author wants to do that).  
**

**The story starts just after Zam was shot and Obi-Wan has been assigned to track down the bounty hunter who tried to kill Padme. Obi-Wan has already been to the Jedi Archives, not finding them to be much help to him.**

**And the story begins...**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Note 1:  
First Obi-Wan and Dexter Note after AOTC came out

Dexter,

Hey! I haven't talked to you in a while. How are you doing? I'm on a mission right now and I'll need your help. You see, I'm protecting this Senator, and someone tried to assassinate her. While I was going after her would be assassin, I finally caught up with her. She seemed to be a bounty hunter working for another bounty hunter who was after the Senator. As my Padawan and I were questioning her, a person with a rocket and strange looking armor shot a poisonous dart at the other bounty hunter…preventing me from learning who sent her. The dart is a very strange one…I've never seen anything like it before. I went to the Jedi Archives to see if the Archives could not identify the object…and the Archives did not help. I know that you are familiar with all kinds of things going on all over the galaxy, so I was wondering if I could bring it to your diner to show you. Would you mind?

Obi-Wan Kenobi


	2. Note 2 Dexter

(I seem to have lost the information about the person who wrote this. It's been several years)

Re: Note 1

Obi-Wan,

Master Kenobi! It's been a long time, Pup. You certainly have been a busy man, what with that apprentice of yours. This assignment sounds kind of dangerous don't you think? Well, you Jedi are probably used to that sort of thing. A bounty hunter working for another bounty hunter you say? Well, my friend, this does sound like a puzzle. Your Archives may not be quite as comprehensive as you thought, eh? By all means bring the dart by and I'll take a look at it. As always I don't promise answers, but we'll see.

Dexter


	3. Note 3 ObiWan

Note 3

Dex,

So it has been a long time, friend! What have you been up to recently?

Busy…yes…a little too busy. It is true…Anakin certainly does keep me busy. The boy has ability, but his abilities have made him rather arrogant. He is always up to something, always on the move. Sometimes I feel that he is not listening to me. And now he has been given an assignment on his own. I am not sure he can handle his assignment. He has had an emotional attachment to a certain female Senator since he was a boy.

Dangerous? Yes, this mission is dangerous, but then that is my favorite type of mission. It presents a challenge, and a good challenge is never something to pass up. Ah yes, there is not much worth doing for Jedi that is not dangerous.

According to the killed bounty hunter, it would appear that way…that one bounty hunter is working for another. The archives may be incomplete…though they are the most extensive library of knowledge in the Republic. This is a first. I have never encountered something not in the archives…

Expect me today, around noon. I shall be at your diner.

Thank you for your help, Dex.

Obi-Wan


	4. Note 4 Dexter

(I seem to have lost the information about the person who wrote this. It's been several years)

Obi-Wan,

Was good to see you yesterday, though I wish we'd been able to visit a while longer. With your missions these days visits are few and far between. Still, it's always good to see you and any other Jedi in my place, adds a bit of class don't you think?

Wanted to give you one more bit of advice, any one who's dealt with the Kaminoans knows they come across as gentle beings. You Jedi ought to be able to figure it out if there's any sort of problem, but just stay on your guard. If a bounty hunter's got a hold of a Kaminoan sabre-dart then he or she's working with them. Kaminoan are a secretive lot, polite and happy to set you up with a clone (Force help us, what would the galaxy do with two Obi-Wan Kenobis?) for the right price, but they don't give up their employers or their partners. Keep your eyes open and watch your back while you track down this mystery, My Friend. I believe you still owe me a case of Nubian Thistle Wine. I'd love for you to bring it about sometime and share a bottle.

Looking out for you,  
Dex


	5. Note 5 ObiWan

Note 5  
Dexter,

Thank you very much for your help. I have been having some troubles locating that planet, though. The planet does not appear in the computer system in the archives. I do not understand this.

If your opinion has not changed….Kamino, you say? It's not a system I am familiar with. So it is located in the Outer Rim, then? How far out is it, Dex?

You said that the people on Kamino are cloners? Do you know how long they have been cloning? Or why they clone? What sort of people are they? You saw the Saber Dart before. In what manner? I know you said that you said you saw one when you were prospecting on Suberrel, but do you know where that dart came from? Is it from the cloners, and do you happen to know of any Bounty Hunters on Kamino, or they involvement with the cloners? These might be clues I need.

So it is apparent that the clone uses the saber darts. Perhaps, then, one of the clones was the man I saw with the rocket. What do the clones look like…I mean what sort of outfit do they wear?

If there are clones, what do you think they are being used for? And whoever erased that file in the archives must have known what was going on there. The troubling thing is that only a Jedi could have erased those files, because only Jedi have access to those files.

Yes, I wish that I could have stayed longer, also. Unfortunately this business is leading me away. We shall have to get together soon, after this mess is over. Yes, (laughs), yes, I suppose Jedi add an extra bit of class to your place.

I should think that a Jedi will be able to detect any sort of problems these Kamionans might present. This shouldn't be a problem. Your notion that I should be careful is well taken. Thank you for the warning, my friend. If they clone, their technology is highly advanced, and they may have other weapons. I shall have to be careful then.

Dex, you make me laugh. I assure you that I have no intention of being cloned.

Ah, so they do not give up their employers easily? I will keep that in mind. Thank you for your help.

As for the Nubian Thistle Wine, I had almost forgotten. It's a very good thing that you have reminded me. I would be glad to share a bottle with you after all this is over.

As soon as I determine the location of the planet Kamino, I must speak with Master Yoda again on this matter. As I said, the planet is missing from the Jedi Archives.

Yes, I know you're looking out for me, Dex, and I appreciate it. Let me know if you hear or see anything strange.

Your friend,

Obi-Wan Kenobi


	6. Note 6 Dexter

(I seem to have lost the information about the person who wrote this. It's been several years)

Obi-Wan,

Just because your archives say it isn't there doesn't necessarily mean that's true. Computers are only as good as their programers and sometimes they do make mistakes. Like I said, you Jedi ought to know the difference between Knowledge & Wisdom. Computers and Droids can have knowledge, but when was the last time a computer or even one of those fancy droids imparted wisdom?

I've been to Kamino, I've seen it, spoken to the Kaminoans, seen the cloning facility when we delivered some cargo there a decade or so ago. It took a while to get there, might've be the furthest system I've ever been to, but I wouldn't bet the diner on it. It's out past on the far outer rim, out past the Rishi Maze. Those Kaminoans are a secretive lot, like I told you. But they're polite enough, they won't do you harm but they will protect their client's privacy you can bet on that. Why do they clone? To make money of course! Never heard a reason why they started the business, but they've got the best set up I've ever seen or heard stories about.

The Saber Dart was used to take down large beasts, the kind that would consider a pup like you as merely an appitizer! But, thinking about it, those Saber Darts could take down just about anything so it doesn't surprise me too much that some enterprising agent started using them to silence a chatty partner or employee. Still, never heard of a Kaminoan contracting with a Bounty Hunter, wouldn't be bad business to have one on hand, but still, it smacks of outside involvement. The Kaminoans are fairly passive until you try to invade their (or their clients) privacy.

Clones aren't as uniform as you're thinking, my friend. It all depends on the client, what they want from a clone. It wouldn't surprise me if some of the high-ups in the Republic didn't have clones to use as decoys, could be quite handy for your Senator friend actually. She seems to attract trouble!

Why would a Jedi want to erase a file from the archives? Are you sure it wasn't just a mistake in the computer system? Been known to happen hasn't it? Why, I remember back on Morvan Prime the main government computer picked up a bug and half the planetary land deeds were wiped out! Had a hard time keeping people from tearing Title Holders from tearing certain government officials apart that time.

You're probably right, you won't have any trouble with the Kaminoans but stay sharp, what was it Qui-Gon used to say? Focus on the here and now, anything else could get ya in some trouble. Puzzle out the whys and consequences after you've taken care of your bounty hunter, ok? I like your padawan just fine, but I don't want to see him in my place with that lost look those kids seem to get when something happens to their teachers. Don't put that look on his face, Obi-Wan.

You and your padawan come see me when you get back, if I find anything new out I'll be sure to pass it on.

Dex


	7. Note 7 ObiWan

Note 7

Dex,

I spoke to Master Yoda about the missing planet, and it appears as if someone must have erased all the files on Kamino. It is certain that someone does not want the Jedi to know about that planet.

The archives are a collection of knowledge gathered together over 1,000 years, the entire history of the Republic, and whatever knowledge the Order had before that. All systems ever known by the Jedi have been charted in the it…and it is evident that the file on Kamino used to be part of the archives. There is a dark spot within the archive maps, which is located just where you said it would be. The gravity in the surrounding area is pulling all the stars into that spot.

Think about it, Dex, you told me you have been there several times. If you have been there, then surely the Jedi, over time must have visited it. The fact that the Jedi plotted out the surrounding area in the archive maps shows that they must have explored the area. No…these files had to be erased.

Thank you for the directions, Dex. Yes, it appears to be located where you said it would be. Your point is well taken…and probably true. So it is for money that they clone. I suppose then we must examine the reasons their clients wish for clones.

Ah, thank you for telling me the history behind the Saber Darts. Yes, it does sound probable that something as the bounty hunters would wish to use such a weapon. If you feel it is out of character for Kamionoans to deal with a bounty hunter, than it just may be out of character. I intend to investigate the matter fully. If there is outside involvement, I will hopefully learn of it. I will keep this in mind. Than I shall have to be careful to not appear as if I am invading their privacy. Thank you again for your advice.

Most respectable Republic officials would not wish to be cloned. It is seen as a dirty, prying practice.

I am quite certain the file was erased. If it were a computer problem, it is highly unlikely that only one file would disappear, and it being a specific planet that has a known connection with the weapon that killed a Senator's assign. As I said before, everything surrounding the planet still appears on the archive records.

Qui-Gon often did tell me to focus on the here and now…yes. Sigh…the time with Qui-Gon seems so long ago. I suppose that has to do with the recent events. Sometimes it is important to figure out the whys before you are finished with a situation. That is a point that Qui-Gon and I differed on, though he never seemed to understand my point of view.

I shall be careful. Anakin is on his own assignment as I speak…he has been assigned to protect Senator Amidala. In truth, I am slightly worried about him.

How's your business been going? Anything exciting happening lately on your section of Coruscant?

I must go to Kamino. Thank you for the warning. I will be leaving in just a few minutes.

Obi-Wan


	8. Note 8 Dexter

(I seem to have lost the information about the person who wrote this. It's been several years)

Obi-Wan,

Watch yourself very carefully, my young friend.

If a Jedi's erased the planet from the archives then my gut tells me there's some bad business going on here. Your order would be smart to do a through investigation of that bit of trickey before you take off for Kamino. I hope this communication gets to you before you leave. For once, Obi, I think you're acting too rashly. You need all the information you can get and I wouldn't want to know you're walking into a situation blind. Well, as blind as you Force users can be!

Old Qui-Gon was a stubborn one, that's for certain. Ah, I miss my old friend I must admit, but then I know you do as well. Would never want to stir up your grief, Obi, but you have to remember one thing. His way worked. That doesn't mean give up what's worked for you and your boy these past ten years, but sometimes bending the rules and stepping outside that comfort zone of yours could allow you to see things in a different light. Just think about it, hmm?

I'm sure you have some time in order to discover the whys and wherefores before you need to move on to dealing with the cloners. With the Jedi protecting her, the Senator shouldn't have to worry too much.

Anakin's protecting the Senator alone? Big responsibility for such a young pup! He's a good warrior from what you've told me & the few stories I've heard from others, but I hope your Council knows what it's doing. Is that what's worrying you or is there something else?

Business has been good! Though I'm a little puzzled. One of the locals that's always trying to sell people deathsticks has sworn them off. He said he's rethought his life and wants to do something better. So he asked for a job. Except for the deathstick problem he's always been a good kid, so I hired him on. If I can just get him to figure out he can't sample the food off people's plates before sending them out with the droids he'll do just fine.

That's enough for now, I want to try and get this to you before you leave. Think about what I said Obi-Wan. Tred carefully with this investigation. I've got a bad feeling about this one.

Dex


	9. Note 9 ObiWan

Note 9

Dexter,

Well…I have arrived on Kamino, and it seems as though I have arrived in a rainstorm. The planet seems to be almost entirely made up of oceans and waters. I have a feeling that the rain is a regular occurrence on this planet.

I have only just landed, and I do not see any indication of bounty hunter activity. This does not surprise me, as they would wish to keep a low profile. There are several settlements, and I have landed on a landing pad of the biggest building. I am in the process of identifying myself to the Kaminoian security.

I agree. If indeed a Jedi did erase those files, there must be something about this planet that would warrant my time. This is disturbing business, there is little doubt of that. A thorough investigation would have been impossible to do without actually traveling to the planet myself. I will learn what I can from this visit. Heh, yes….but you will have to trust me. I have been in difficult situations before, and I am aware of the risk.

I am well aware that Qui-Gon was a very effective Jedi Master. He was one of the best the Order has ever known. Yes, his way worked. You may not believe this, but I have relaxed some in regard to the rules, though only a very little. I still hold to the belief that the rules are in place for a reason, and the Jedi Council must be respected.

In all honesty, I am worried for my Padawan…not that I doubt his ability is a Padawan Learner or a Jedi. I do question his ability to perform this assignment. Anakin has an emotional attachment to Senator Amidala. It has been there since he was a boy. I know that this still affects him, due to recent conversations I have had with him.

This is no doubt a big responsibility for him. I have every confidence in Anakin's ability, as long as he remains focused. He is a fine warrior. The Council has decided to trust Anakin with this mission, even after I told them about Anakin's emotional attachment. They believe that if he is able to lay this attachment aside, it will demonstrate his commitment to the Jedi Order. Anakin is unpredictable, and the Council does not fully trust him.

I am glad to hear that business is doing so well for you. Ah…and I can help explain this sudden change in the drug dealer's personality. Anakin and I were at a club while chasing the assassin who was murdered. I went for a drink, and that particular drug dealer asked if I wanted to buy death sticks from him. I used a Jedi mind trick on him and told him he didn't want to sell me death sticks, and that he wanted to go home and rethink his life. I am glad to learn that you have hired him at your diner.

I shall be as careful as always.

Your friend,

Obi-Wan


End file.
